The Living, The Dead, and The Shinobi
by Killerbee77
Summary: After fighting to the death against Sasuke, Naruto ends up in a world plagued by a virus that makes the dead come back to life and fed off of the living. With only half his chakra and someone to look after, can he survive in this hostile world.
1. Prologue: The dead and The living

Yeah, new story! I'm actually surprised I'm the first one to do this crossover, I was expecting someone to do it before me, but since no one has I took it up myself. Now I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while, but don't worry, I'll get to those soon. The whole reason why I was taking so long was because of writers block and this story was on my mind for the longest time. Anyway, read and enjoy people!

* * *

><p>Prologue: The dead and The living<p>

_Damn, these things just don't know when to quit! _The blond teen thought, as he threw another kunai into the forehead of one of his attacks.

They were slow, sluggish and didn't even hold any weapons of any kind, but they were still deadly. Once they bit you it was over. He'd seen other people turn before, first the fever hit, then when that kills you, ya come back as one of them.

They had many names. Lamebrains, geeks, dead-heads ...but most people called them walkers. They were the undead who feed on the flesh of the living, animal or human, it didn't matter. If you could breathe and had a heart beat, once they found you, you were gonna get eaten if they caught you.

It was as simple as that.

The blond didn't know if he could catch the infection or not, but that wasn't something he was trying to find out. So, he kept on fighting until every last walker was dead ...or deader.

"Man, these things are so annoying, just give up already." He muttered, stepping on the last moving walker's head. It had been a pretty women once, but now it was something else, the right side of her face was completely torn apart, showing nothing but her bloody cheek bone and most of her jaw. Plus, she had bites on her neck and chest.

He felt bad for them, all the people that had died, only to come back and be killed again by some survivor. It was a fate worse then death. Being dead but not being able to rest.

"Naruto, can I come out now?" A small voice whispered from behind one of the wood crates. "Are they all gone?"

Naruto nodded and answered. "Yeah, every things clear, Abigail. It's safe."

A little girl walked out from behind the large wood crate on the right side of the street, near the wall of the store. She was around ten or eleven years old, with long, dark brown hair, tanned skin and wore blue jeans, a pink flower design T-shirt and brown shoes.

If Naruto remembered correctly, she said that she was Hispanic and she spoke more then just English, she also spoke Spanish. He knew some Spanish thanks to being around her and her dad for so long, but there were still some words he had no idea what they meant.

"Are you alright,_ hermano mayor_?" Abigail asked as carefully she walked over the dead bodies of the walkers, towards where Naruto stood. "Did you get hurt at all?"

Naruto looked down as the little girl and grinned. "Nope, I'm just fine, you know it'll take more then a few walkers to hurt me. So you ready to go?"

"_Si_, but ...uh, where are we going next?"

Naruto thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I have no idea, Abigail. But we can't stay here. The city's not safe anymore." He then lifted the small girl up in his arms and smiled. "But, no matter where we go, I'll protect you. I promise."

"Really, you'll look after me?" She asked in a hopeful tone. "Even though my dad is gone, you'll still be there?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep, you can count on me!"

The sound of a falling trash can distracted the two and Naruto turned around to see another horde of walkers making their way into the back street they had taken, since the main road was too dangerous. The smell of rotting flesh was terrible, and Naruto had a hard time trying to keep down his lunch.

"Abigail, hold on tight. I'm getting us out of here." Naruto said.

Abigail nodded and tighten her grip around his neck, and Naruto crouched down and jumped up onto the roof of the building next to them, then began hopping from roof to roof, towards the outskirts of the city.

Down on the streets, people were running for their lives and the cops were trying to keep every one claim, while at the same time, putting down every walker in site. Car crashes happened almost every few moments. Fires, screams in pain, death, looting. All of that was all that remanded of the big apple. New york city.

It was hard to believe that all of this happened in less then a good two weeks after the infection started. Everyone thought it was a normal virus like the swine-flu or influenza.

_If only they knew. _Naruto thought, grimly. As he hopped over another crowded street.

In all truth, this wasn't even Naruto's home, this wasn't his world. His home was back in the elemental nations, in Konoha. He ended up in this alternate reality as Kurama, the nine-tailed fox demon, had called it when he fought against Sasuke for the third, and hopefully, last time.

He could still remember the battle, as clear as day.

**~ ~(Flashback/one month ago)~ ~**

The two kage level shinobi stood on opposites sides of the valley, starring each other down. This was their final battle. The battle that would choose the entire fate of the world as they knew it.

On the left side of the valley, under the statue of Madara Uchiha, was his decedent and the last of the great clan, Sasuke Uchiha. His hatred for Konoha was strong and he was going to do anything to watch it burn, even kill his best friend.

On the right side of the valley, under the statue of Hashirama Senju, stood the third jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki, the last member of the Uzumaki clan and son of the forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

_How did it come to this? _Naruto thought, as he clenched his fists. That was the only thing on his mind besides trying to stay alive in this seemly endless battle. The two had been fighting it out for the past three days and nights, nether of them giving an inch. But, now Naruto was beyond tired, he was low on chakra and he was starting to feel light headed. The damage he'd received from Sasuke was beginning to take a total on his body, and even the nine-tailed fox's healing abilities was beginning to slow down.

But he wasn't the only one, Sasuke was in no better shape then the blond. Cuts and gashes covered him as well, the only difference was that Naruto's wounds would heal after a few minutes, while Sasuke's didn't.

They were at their limit, but they still had enough chakra to do one last jutsu, that would decide who the victor of the battle was.

"Sasuke, it's time to stop this, it's over," Naruto said, desperately trying to convince his, once called, best friend. The one he thought of as a brother. "Tobi and Kabuto are dead. We beat all the Zetsu clones. So why? Why wouldn't you come back?"

"You already know why!" Sasuke said with a twisted grin. "I cut ties that village long ago ...I want to watch it all burn to the ground and hear every last person in that village fear the Uchiha name! I'll erase Konoha from the face of the earth, only then will I have what I truly want ...my revenge!"

"B-but that makes no sense, this isn't what Itachi wanted you to do, he wanted you to protect the leaf, not destroy it! He said that himself!"

"Don't you dare say his name! I'm doing this for Itachi ...him and the rest of my clan," Sasuke snapped. Then he began sheathing his cracked chokutō, Kusanagi no Tsurugi. "I'm done talking, it's time for you to die. Hahaha! And once I'm done with you, Konoha's next."

Naruto sighed and looked down at his feet. There was truly no way of convincing Sasuke to stop his foolishness, he was hell bent on destroying Konoha, his home. And there was no way he was going to let that happen, not while he could still move.

"**Naruto, I can give you a little bit more of my chakra, but you need to finish this now.**" Kurama said from his cage. "**He's too far gone, kid. There's no saving him anymore.**"

_I know ...I can see that now, there's only one way to end this. _Naruto thought sadly.

"**Then you know what you have to do,**" Kurama said.

Naruto nodded, he had no chose, in order to protect the Konoha and his friends, he had to kill Sasuke. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but for the sake of everyone, it had to be done. "Yeah, I know what to do."

"**Good, then you'd better do it now, my chakra won't last forever.**"

With that being said, Naruto felt the demon fox's chakra begin to circulate through his body. Then he transformed into his Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo(Nine-tails chakra mode)form. Most of his wounds healed and unlike when he first used the fox's chakra, he gained a chakra shroud that resembles the Rokudo sennie's silhouette, his eyes, rather then being blood red was orange and the shroud was yellow and it's chakra was flickering like yellow flames.

"It's time to end this, Sasuke. Once and for all." He said, holding out his hand. Two yellow chakra arms came from his chakra shroud and began to form a rasengan in his right hand.

"For once, dobe, I agree." Sasuke said with a evil smirk, activating his eternal mangekyō sharingan. "I can't wait to watch you die, I won't let you live like the last time." He did a few hand-signs and gripped his left wrist, forming a chidori, it was filled with so much hate and anger that it turned pitch black.

They both starred at each other, not saying a word. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the water fall that was between them. Madara and Hashirama fought to the death once, their battle was what made the scar in the earth which was now called the valley of the end, and it seemed, that now, history was about to repeat it self.

A moment pasted by, then the two ninja's jump across the water, both of their strongest attacks in hand. They got closer and closer, Naruto shot his hand forward and Sasuke did the same.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two jutsu's clashed in the very center of the water fall, just as they had years before. Nether of them gave an inch, both Sasuke and Naruto pushed more and more chakra into the jutsu. Then a black and white ball began to form around the two until it covered them completely. The power the shinobi's pushed out was enormous, it was so strong that their attacks began to break the fabric of time and space it self. That had already been weakened from there first fight in the valley.

"I'm not going to lose to you, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, pushing the last bit of chakra into the jutsu, making the rasengan even stronger. "I'll protect everyone, no matter what!"

"We'll see about that, dobe!" Sasuke shouted back, pumping his chidori with more chakra. "The village in going to burn and there's nothing you can do to stop it! Narutooo!"

"Sasukeeee!"

They gave it their all, every last once of chakra they had and even, unknowing, some of their own life force. Then something happened …the black and white ball of pure energy-.

...Exploded.

**~ ~(Flashback end)~ ~**

After that, he woke up in a hospital in New york. He was completely drained, so much so that he couldn't even speak until the following day. He hated hospitals more then anything in the world and he would have tried to escape ...if he had the energy to do it.

The police had questioned him, saying that they found him in central park. Clothes torn up and bloody, covered in cuts and bruises. At the time, he had no idea where 'New york' was or what 'America' was, hell he couldn't speak English, but luckily one of the cops spoke his language, a man named Kouta Amori. He was even nice enough to teach the young jinchūriki English, about cars and the internet. The cop thought it was strange that Naruto knew nothing about any of these things, he was close to thinking he'd come from another planet, and, in a way. He didn't know how right he was.

But soon, after spending everyday and night in a hospital bed with nothing to do, Naruto decided it was time to leave. His chakra, although not fully back, was half of what it normally was on a bad day. But, He had to fine a way back home, and nothing was going to stop him from doing that.

So one night, when most of the doctors left and the patients were asleep. Naruto packed some clothes and changed out of his hospital gown into some jeans and a white T-shirt, then hopped out the eleventh floor window. He had no idea how the doctors reacted to him disappearing all of a sudden, but if they were anything like the doctors in Konoha, they'd have someone looking for him.

And that's exactly what they did.

The cops were looking for him for days, Naruto had to stay hidden in the shadows and take the alleyways to avoid being chased. It was thanks to this that he met her. The young girl who'd became like a little sister to him, Abigail.

They'd met one day in an alleyway close to her home in Brooklyn, she was on here way from school, and Naruto was looking for a way to make so money so he could eat. He didn't really know why she helped him in her time of need, maybe it was because she felt pity for him being homeless or maybe she had a big heart. But, no matter the reason, Naruto was happy she did.

She brought him food and even introduced him to her father, who was nice enough to take him in, after a few questions on his background of course. Naruto's stay wasn't permanent, it was only until he made enough money and got a job to live on his own.

Abigail was a sweet girl, in many ways she reminded Naruto of himself when he was her age. She liked playing pranks, watching movies, and reading horror novels. She didn't have a lot of friends, but she was happy with the small group she had. And she got along great with Naruto, they played together in the park and took walks out downtown.

By this time, the cops had stopped looking for him, and he was thankful for that.

But, good times don't last forever, not even in a world that was, seemly, peaceful. Things change and it changed for the worst.

A week into the next month the virus showed up, no one knows where it came from or how it started, people just started getting sick, the hospitals got fuller and fuller, then the sick started dying. The only problem was, they didn't stay dead.

Things went straight to hell after that, people were getting attacked on the streets and in their homes. But, this wasn't just happening in New york though, this was happening all over the country and the entire world.

Abigail's father was one of the poor souls who became infected with the virus after getting bit by one of the carriers. After he died, Abigail took it hard. No one could replace her father, not even Naruto, but he had to take care of her and protect her, even if it killed him.

_Too bad we couldn't give the old man a proper burial though. _Naruto thought sadly, stopping on one of the roofs. The walkers had attacked the house shorty after Abigail's father died, so they had to leave right away. He practically had to pull Abigail off her dad's body while she was kicking and screaming.

"Naruto, do you think things will ever go back to normal?" Abigail asked, sleepily into Naruto's shoulder. "I don't want things to stay like this."

Naruto looked down at the chaos on the streets and frowned. "I don't know, Abigail. I truly don't know. Just sleep now, you've been through a lot today."

"Okay. _Buenas noches_, Naruto."

Naruto looked down at the girl, now sleeping in his arms, and smiled. Then he jumped to the next building and the next until he made it out of the city. He didn't know what would happen next, but they would survive. He would make sure of that.

New york city was gone, it belonged to the dead now.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? like it, hate it, so so? tell me in your reviews, give me suggestions and tell me what you want to see. Um ...lets see, pairing, I don't really know yet. but remember, suggestions! ~Peace~<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: To Atlanta, the safe haven

Haha~! Guess what guys, new chapter! Man and I'll tell ya making this was hard at first, I really didn't know how to start it off. But, when I got farther into the chapter, it got easier. Anyway ...Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: To Atlanta, the safe haven<p>

The past two weeks had gone by relatively slow, at least it had for Naruto and Abigail. They hadn't seen any living people ever since they left New york city and they were starting to think that there was no one else left. They'd seen tons of walkers and some animals, but so far, no humans what so ever.

_Maybe everyone's dead ...either that or a walker. _Naruto sighed, sitting down on the hood of a random car. They had stopped at a abandoned gas station so that Abigail could use the restroom since she'd refused to go outside, and so Naruto had no chose but to find some where with a working bathroom.

Of course, he'd checked all the stalls before she went in just encase there were walkers in there, but the only thing he found was a dead body that had been rotting and chew up beyond recognition. After stabbing it in the head -to make sure it didn't change- and dragging it out the bathroom, Abigail ran into the bathroom, happy to finally use a normal toilet and not an passing out-house or porter-potty.

Now that was nasty and unpleasant.

After hearing the sound of a flushing toilet and the running of water. Abigail walked out drying her hands with a paper towel before throwing it in the trashcan by the bathroom door, that was over flowing with garbage.

Naruto smiled at her and sat up off the car. "What took ya so long, you've been in there for a good while, I almost thought a walker got you."

"Haha~ very funny, Naruto," Abigail said with no humor in her voice. "I don't think that food we ate at the dinner agree with me, lets not do that again, please."

"Hey, don't blame me," Naruto said, chuckling. "You were the one who said you wanted a cheese burger. The meat smelled okay, maybe you just have a weak stomach."

"I do not have a weak stomach! I could beat you in a eating contest any time, any day," Abigail said in a cocky tone. She'd always been able to eat loads and loads of food, and never gain any weight from it. One being because she had a fast metabolism, the second was because she always played outside a lot and had worked out with her dad sometimes in the gym. "No one can beat me when it comes to food."

"Really? we'll have to see about that one day," Naruto said. "But, right now we have to get a move on, it's not safe staying in one place for too long."

"Yeah ...Um, ...Naruto?"

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking down at her.

Abigail pointed to the car and said. "Why don't we just take a car, ya know hot-wire it? You don't have to carry me everywhere ...and you look a little tired."

And that was true, Naruto was feeling sorta tired, usually he had enough energy to travel from Konoha all the way to Suna in one day if he needed to, but his chakra still hadn't fully returned yet. He had more then he did when he first arrived in this alternate world, but not nearly as much as he had normally.

Plus, Kurama hadn't talked to him since he woke up in the hospital. Naruto could only guess, that he was drained of his chakra as well.

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I would but the thing is ...I don't know how to drive."

"Oh ...okay, I just thought that you knew how, I mean you look old enough to drive."

Naruto turned around and bent down. "Come on, Abigail. It's time for us to go."

She nodded, walking over to him and put her arms around his neck. Naruto stood up after placing his hands under her to give her a piggyback ride. They walked at first, slowly making their way out of the gas station parking lot. Then Naruto started running down the road, going at almost fifteen, maybe sixteen, miles per-hour.

"Actually Naruto, I have a question?" Abigail asked, smiling. "How old are you exactly? You've been living with me and dad for a long time but I never asked how old you were."

"Oh ...I'm eighteen."

"Eighteen, huh? So that would make you an adult then, that's cool."

Naruto smiled back and continued running, he'd be able to keep up that speed for an hour or two before he had to rest. The wind blew through his and the young girls hair and the trees shoot past them, even if they saw walkers on the side of the road, they were going too fast for the infected corpses to catch them.

At this rate they would cover a whole lot of distance, though, they didn't really have anywhere to go. They were just trying to survive.

**~ ~(Skip)~ ~**

"Wait, Naruto, stop for a minute!"

Naruto stopped when he heard the sound of Abigail's voice, he had been running for at least as hour and a half now and no words were said between the two of them ...until now that is.

"What's up, do you have to use the bathroom again?" Naruto asked.

Abigail shuck her head. "No," then she pointed over to their left towards a gun store. "But, shouldn't we go check that out, I'm sure they have more weapons to fight against the walkers instead of you using your ...um, what did you call those knives again?"

Naruto looked over to where she pointed, and answered. "They're called Kunai."

"Yeah, those," she said, finally remembering the name. "We should check it out, I'm sure they have lots of guns."

Across the street from where they stood was small a gun store with a sign in big, bold, letters that said Andy's gun and weapons shop. Abigail had seen it out the corner of her eye and she was lucky she did, or Naruto would have passed it without giving it a first glance.

"So, you want to check this place out?" Naruto said as he walked towards the store. He senses were on high alert for anything that might be out of the ordinary. It didn't look like it had been looted yet, but, someone would come by eventually and take everything worth taking.

Abigail nodded. "Uh-huh, the kunais are great and they kept us alive for this long, but you can't keep fighting up close all the time and you can't throw them all the time because your going to run out sooner that way. So, our best chose is to get some guns a learn to use them."

Naruto wasn't going to lie, she had a point. Kunai were one thing, but guns were on a whole other level, if he ...no, when he found a way home back to Konoha, he was sure that if he took some guns back with him, Tenten would call first dibs. "Alright, we'll get some guns, but first," he stopped and put Abigail on the ground. "You stay here for a moment while I check this place out for walkers." He said, he was about to start pushing open the doors until Abigail's voice came again.

"Wait, what do I do if I see a walker or somebody out here?" She asked, looking down the street both ways.

Naruto smiled, shrugging. "Just scream or yell, I'll be here before you can even blink." With that being said, Naruto pushed the doors open and walked inside, the sound of small bells ringing above him as he did.

Inside the store was dark, but he could still see thanks to the sun light that pored through the window. The counter was a few feet in front of him. He took out a kunai and walked around the store looking at all the guns and knives. Behind the counter was a set of guns high on the wall, a shot gun, a hunting rifle, a few small hand guns and an army green assault rifle.

_Damn, these are some nice guns. _Naruto thought, walking over behind the counter and picking up the hunting rifle. It was a nice size, not too heavy, but not light either and the scoop was perfect for taking out far away targets. "Yep, there's no doubt in my mind that Tenten would definitely go crazy for something like this."

He put it on the counter by the register and continued searching the store. He found a small stair case leading to the second floor, after he took them up, he checked all the rooms. The whole place was completely empty, no walkers and no survivors. The fact that the store hadn't been looted came as a surprise to him, but not finding anyone was even more of a shock.

Who would leave a gun store unlocked and not take any of the guns?

He sure would've. _I guess the owner most have panicked_ _and ran out-_.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud thud come from the bathroom he hadn't checked yet. He walked over to it slowly and opened the door carefully, trying not to make a sound. He peeked inside and gagged a little bit at what he saw.

"Damn, looks like I spoke too soon," he muttered. On the bathroom floor was a walker that had both it legs missing and it's nose and upper lip had been ripped off, showing nothing but it bloody teeth. The walker sniffed the air, then looked over in Naruto's direction, moaning loudly before it started crawling towards him, leaving a trail of blood as it did.

Naruto took this time to get a good look at his name tag, and frowned. _Andy,_ ... this was Andy, the stores owner, at least he used to be. "Poor bastard," he said just before throwing the kunai right into the walkers eye, making it go limp. He walked over and took it out, wiping it off with a rag. "Well, at least you'd be happy to know your guns will be put to good use."

He placed the same rag over the walkers head and closed the bathroom door, then he walked back down stairs, and outside to where Abigail was still waiting quietly. Leaning up against the wall by the door, playing with her hair.

"So, did you find anything?" She asked, looking over at him.

Naruto nodded and answered. "Yeah, it was just one walker though, nothing I can't handle. Anyway, come inside before a walker or something comes by."

"Okay."

Naruto held the door open for her, she walked in and he followed after her. He locked the door and made sure all the windows were locked. Then he walked back over to the counter and looked at all the guns.

"Wow~! I've never seen this many guns in my life!" She said, picking up one of the handguns.

"Really, I thought your dad collected these, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but he never let me touch them."

Naruto nodded at the answer and took the shotgun off the wall, he liked it almost as much as the hunting rifle. He cocked it and aimed in the air, then pulled the triggered, getting a loud click. Yep, it was empty just like he thought it would be. "What do you think, Abigail. Pretty cool, huh?"

He waited for a few seconds, but didn't get an answer. "Abigail?" He turned around and noticed that she wasn't there, how in the world did she walk off so quietly, and he didn't notice it. He was a trained shinobi for god's sake. "Abigail!"

"Naruto! Come here, look at this!" He heard her voice come from the back of the store. Naruto put the shotgun down and walked to were he heard Abigail's voice and found her in a small room with a big TV and a radio in it, along with a map of the U.S that had thumb tacks on different states and cities.

"What the ...how did you find all this," Naruto asked, looking at the TV screen that showed nothing but static. "I check this place from top to bottom, I didn't see a door back here."

"Oh, it wasn't a door, it was a trap wall," Abigail answered. "I must have pushed something on the rack outside because the wall moved and I sorta fell through it."

"Well, I'm happy you found this place, good job," Naruto said, patting her on the head.

She gigged, blushing a little and said. "_Gracias_, I try."

"Hehe~ keep it up and you might find us a safe haven to stay in until this all blows over."

_If this all blows over. _Abigail thought, even if things went back to normal, life just wouldn't be the same anymore. So many families were torn apart and so many people died, no one was going to for get this ...no one at all.

"_**To anyone out there still alive, this is the emergency broadcast station!**_" A voice came through the radio. Naruto and Abigail turned and rushed over to it, listening closely. "_**The U.S army has said for everyone not infected with the virus to go to Atlanta, Georgia. They promise food, protection and shelter! The city is said to**__** be walker free, if anyone can hear this, head for Atlanta! I wish you luck.**_"

After that the radio message replayed it self, over and over again. Naruto couldn't help but smile, they had a way out of this mess, if what the man said about Atlanta was true that is.

"It looks like we have a destination now," the blond said, before looking at the young Hispanic girl. "What do you think, feel like having a little road trip, Abigail?"

Abigail smiled and nodded. "Yep, I'm up for it!"

"Alright then, lets get some of these guns and move out." Naruto walked out of the back room and Abigail followed him. He got a big duffel bag from the shelf and fill them full of handguns, knives, ammo and extra clips. After that he took the hunting rifle off the counter and placed it in the bag also, then he took the shotgun off the wall. He didn't know how to use it, but, he would have time to familiarize himself.

It wasn't that hard really, just aim and shoot. Of course that was easier said then done.

"Okay, so, we have the guns," Naruto said, checking to make sure they had everything. "Now all we need is a map."

"Oh, I know just were to get one of those!" Abigail said, hopping off the counter, running into the hidden backroom. When she came back, she was holding a nice sized map in her arms.

"Where did you get that?" Naruto asked.

She smiled. "Off the wall, I just took the thumb tacks out."

Naruto nodded, slinging the shotgun over his other shoulder. They had the map and the had the weapons, now all they needed was a faster way to get there then just being on foot. _Maybe I can find something I can actually ride, like a bike or something. _He thought, as he unlocked the door and walked out of the gun store, Abigail tailing behind him.

**~ ~(Skip)~ ~**

He was sure they had been walking for a good hour or so and so far, Naruto had yet to find something to make the trip to Atlanta faster. The only thing he could truly ride was a bike or something similar to that. Of course, he wasn't the only one hoping they'd find something to ride on soon.

"Naruto, can we stop for a minute?" Abigail asked, she was tried of walking down the road and she really wanted to rest her feet. "My feet hurt."

Naruto sighed, realizing he had been working the poor girl too hard. He was a ninja so walking a few miles was nothing to him, but, to Abigail, walking a few miles was like walking thirty miles all together. "Yeah, we can rest for a little while," he looked around the road and tree line for any walkers, not seeing any, he walked over to a small tree stump off to the side of the road and sat down. Abigail did the same.

"Ah~! That's better." Abigail sighed, happy to get the pressure off of her feet.

Naruto looked over at her and smiled. "Aye, you hungry right now?"

Abigail nodded. "_Si_ ...what do we have left?"

"Hmm ...let me check," Naruto took the bag off of his back and looked inside, there was some canned fruit, some breakfast cereal and five granola bars and three bottles of water. He thought the granola would be best to eat right now, it would give them energy and fill them up at the same time. _I guess it's better then nothing. _He thought, before taking out two and a bottle of water, giving them to her. "Here, it's not much, but I'll last us until we find more food."

Abigail nodded again, and took the two granola bars offered to her. "Okay, thank you, Naruto."

"No problem, we've got to eat something," Naruto chuckled, taking a bite of his own bar.

They both sat in silence, listening to nothing but the soft wind as it blow through the trees. Abigail took this time to think.

Her dad was gone, and even though she had Naruto to look after her, she still wanted him back more then anything in the world. He taught her everything she knew about the world and even though school taught her some of those things as well, when it came to the truth about life, her dad didn't sugar coat it, he never had to.

Abigail's mother was a kind and supportive women, always giving but she never asked for anything in return. She was nice to her neighbors and friends, life was great back then. But, when she died from cancer when Abigail was eight, the little girl was mad at everyone.

She was mad at the doctors for not doing enough. She was made at her dad for giving her false hopes that her mom would make it though and come home, and she was mad herself. She didn't know why she felt that way, she just did.

Now, all these years later, at this moment. A part of her was happy her mom died from cancer, because if her mother could see what the world was like now, she might not be able to take it. Having to go through losing her dad and her home, leaving their family photos and scrap books behind.

_I wonder what will happen after this, will I really be able to go back to living a normal life. _Abigail thought, looking up at the sky. _Is there really even any point living in a world like this?_

"Abigail, you done eating your food?" Naruto asked, tossing his water bottle and wrappers over his shoulder.

She looked over at him and nodded, standing up, brushing the crumbs off her shirt and jeans. "Yeah, I'm ready to go."

"Alright, then." Naruto stood up from the stump he was sitting on and grinned. "Let's move before any walkers show up."

"Okay~!"

Naruto took her hand and was about to start walking again, when he heard something coming from down the street behind them. It got closer and closer, he knew what it was just from the sound of the engine.

It was a car.

"Naruto!"

"I know, I hear it too, Abigail." Naruto said, letting go of her hand. "Stay here, I'm going to flag them down."

"Okay, be careful," she said.

Naruto gave her a fox like grin. "I always do, don't I."

The car soon came into view, speeding down the road at at least eighty miles per hour. Actually, it wasn't even a car, it was huge, yellow hummer h3. Naruto went to the side of the road and stuck his thumb out, hoping that they would stop once they saw him.

_Come on, stop. Stop! _He thought, desperately. The hummer drove past him and Naruto's face fell,_ I should have expected as much, people aren't that nice anymo-. _He stop his thoughts when he heard the hummer skid to a stop, then it started backing up. He smiled and waved Abigail over to him.

The yellow hummer stop a few feet in front of him, then the window rolled down.

"Any of you bit or scratched?" A girl in the passenger seat asked with a English accent. She had sort brown hair, light blue eyes, a white button up blouse, and had a beauty spot under her left eye. All in all the girl looked nice, she wasn't the sexiest girl in the world, but, she looked good.

"Nope, we're not. actually, we haven't run into a walker for the past few hours now," Abigail said.

The girl looked them both up and down, suspiciously. "How do I know your not lying?"

"Well, if we were infected, we'd have a fever, right." Naruto answered, quickly.

The girl thought about it, then nodded. "True ...Alright then, hop in the back you two."

"Thanks, your a life savor." Naruto grinned and thanked the girl before opening the backdoor, he let Abigail inside first, then he went in and put the bag of weapons on the seat next to him, with the shotgun on the floor, facing downward. The car pulled off a few seconds later and started on the road once again.

"So where you guys head?" The girl asked looking back at Naruto and the younger girl he was with.

Abigail smiled and answered. "We're head for Atlanta."

"Atlanta, huh? Well your in luck because we're heading there also."

"Really, that's good to know."

"Anyway," the girl started. "Let's introduce ourselves, I'm Emily, and the guy driving is Leon."

Leon took one hand off the steering wheel and waved. "What's up, kids." The tall, dark skinned man, with a short haircut greeted in a slight Jamaican accent.

"Nothing much, just trying to survive ...and not get infected," Naruto said, smiling. "I'm Naruto and this is Abigail."

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys," Leon said, looking in the rear view mirror. "Never thought we'd see any living people, especially, not walking on the side of the road there."

"Yeah, you and me both," Emily agreed.

The rest of the drive continued in silence, well, that was until a walker stumbled out onto the road. _Hehe~ yo, you are so dead, dog. _Leon thought, pushing his foot down harder on the gas. Everyone shoot back in their seat and Emily looked over at Leon like he was crazy.

"Leon, what the hell are you doing?" She asked.

Leon grinned, never moving his eyes off the road as the walker got closer to being road kill."Something I always wanted to do," he said, and just when the car made contact with the walker, he exclaimed. "GTA mothafucka!" The zombie went flying into the air and landed head first on the asphalt, turning it's head into a bloody mess. "Yeah, ten points!"

"Was that really necessary, Mr. Leon" Abigail asked, starring at him. "Ya could have just driven around it!"

"Just call me Lee or Leon, Abigail. No need to use the Mister part," Eddie said, softy. "And no it wasn't, I just felt like it."

"Well, just make sure you don't mess up the car, the last thing we need is to be on foot, twit." Emily said, glaring at the taller man beside her.

Leon laughed. "Aight, aight, no need to chew my head off, Ms. tea and biscuits."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

Naruto lead his head against the window as Leon and Emily started arguing, well, not really arguing. It was more Leon teasing and Emily getting pissed. _At least now I can get some sleep in though. _He thought, closing his eyes.

There was a long and hard road ahead, and once he got to the end of this one ...it only was going to get longer from there on out.

* * *

><p>Okay, so that's chapter one right there, the next one will be out soon. How soon, I have no idea, but I'm not making a deadline so ...whatever. Each chapter will be about 2000 to 3000 words, maybe more. And as you can see from this chapter it will most likely be more. So ... Remember to review and give your suggestions, they really help. ~Peace~<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Talking With The Fox

Yo, what's up people! I'm back with a new chapter! firstly I want to think everyone who reviewed, it really gives me inspiration. The way I see it, this story is going to go a long way. Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Talking With The Fox<p>

The road was pitch black as the yellow hummer made its way through the darkness of the night, with nothing but it's headlights to guide it's way through. Inside, everyone was quiet, Leon was paying attention to the road, Emily was looking out the window with a bored expression and Abigail was asleep on Naruto's lap, while the blonde himself watched the shadows of the trees fly by outside the window.

Emily let out a small sigh and looked over at Leon, before asking. "How long do you suppose it will take until we get to Atlanta?"

The dark-skinned man shrugged. "Got no idea, maybe a few days if we keep on the main road. Plus, we'll have to stop for gas sooner or later. Unless ya want to continue on foot, that is?" He finished with a smirk.

"No thanks, I feel a lot safer in the car," Emily replied.

Naruto sat his head up off the window and leaned towards the front, he'd been curious for a while now, wondering what the two of them used to do before the dead started to raise._ We do have plenty of time though. _He thought. _I could always asked them._

And so, out of boredom, that's what he ended up doing. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what did you guys do before the walkers came?"

Leon looked through the rear-view mirror at the blonde teen, before turning his focus back to the road. "Well, I don't mind telling ya. Not much else to do anyway, to much silence can kill a man you know."

"And where the hell did you hear that from?" Emily asked, with an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged again. "No where, just made it up. But, ya know, too much silence could mean a bad thing. Ya seen the movies."

"Well, as true as that is, this isn't a movie. It's real life, Leon."

"Yeah, and what a fucked up reality we live in, huh?" He added.

"So, are you gonna tell me or what," Naruto said, cutting into their conversation.

"Aight, aight, no need to get your panties in a twist, blondie. I gettin' there," Leon said. He thought for a moment before starting his tale of a life that no longer existed. "I'm- I used to be a DJ in Philly, I started when I was young, sixteen I think. I loved music so much I made a cheer out of it. I've done it all, night clubs, birthdays, kids parties, weddings. Ya name it, I done it," he said. "DJ Lee, that's what they called me, and when I tell you I was making some serious cash. Man, let me tell you, I'm not joking. My last job was in Brooklyn, before everything went to shit."

Naruto nodded, though he didn't exactly know what a 'DJ' was. But, he knew it had something to do with music, and that was good enough for him. "So, how did you end up surviving this long, how did you escape the city?"

Leon sighed and shrugged. "I have no idea, luck maybe. That, or someone was praying for me. But it wasn't easy, I might be dead right now if Sheen hadn't helped me get away."

"Sheen?" Naruto said, curiously.

Leon kept his eyes on the road as he said, sadly. "He was my older cousin. Tough as hell, went out like a G, too."

"Oh ...sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"No need to apologize, you didn't know, anyway." The car got quiet for a minute, until Leon turned to Emily, asking. "What about you? What your story?"

The brown haired girl sighed. "I was in my second year of collage as a student nurse. I didn't really do much, other then school work and watch TV. After the infection started, I went home to find my mom and my brother. The house was empty and the only thing that told me where they were was a note saying they had head to my aunt's home in Atlanta."

Leon nodded and Naruto just listened closely. "What about you, Naruto? I'm guessing you where in high school when all this happened?" Emily said, turning to look him.

"Uhh ...yeah, I was in my last year," Naruto said, smiling. Sure, it was a lie, but Naruto had to keep his identity as a Konoha shinobi a secret. Besides, they would probably look at him like he was crazy saying he was a ninja. From what he remembered, there weren't any ninjas around anymore in this world.

"Man, that's too bad. Just think, if none of this never happened ya would have been at your prom at the end of this school year. I remember my senior prom, I took this girl named Diamond Richards. Very cute, nice body too," Leon said, grinning. "I'll tell ya, after the dance, I took her right to my crib and tapped that a-."

"Leon! Shut up, we don't want to her about some girls you slept with!" Emily yelled at him. "Have some decency, there's a child in the car, you ass!"

Leon wince at the sound of her voice, before saying. "Okay, damn, no need to scream."

Naruto snickered and looked down at the little girl on his lap, seeing that she was still out like a light, even after Emily's loud yelling. _She must have been really tired not to wake up from that. _He thought, yawning. _I guess I'll catch some more Z's too. _And with that, Naruto laid his head back against the window and closed his eyes.

The hummer continued down the lonely road with no other cars in sight, as the sound of the engine soothed him back to sleep.

**~ ~(Part 2)~ ~**

He opened his eyes and awakened in a place he hadn't visited in a long while. It was dark, long pipes stretched from where he stood all the way down the sewer like room, and he was standing in ankle high water. In front of him was a big cage with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

_Wow, never thought I'd see this place anytime soon. _Naruto thought, as he began walking closer to the huge cage. He knew exactly where he was, in his mind scape, and the fact that he had ended up there without wanting to be told him that his furry partner was finally awake.

"Kurama, it's been a while, you up in there?" he askes, knocking on the cage.

Two silted blood-red eyes opened up and looked down at the blonde host, before saying. **"I am now, no thanks to you. I would have waken up sooner, but you sorta abused my chakra. I should eat you for that, brat.**" He said, sleepily.

"Sorry about that, we were kinda in a life or death situation." Naruto said, sheepishly. "Besides if your going to blame anyone, blame Sasuke."

"**Oh, trust me, I do blame him too.**" Kurama paused as he laid his head back down on his paws, "**so what did I miss, anything good happen?**"

Naruto nodded. "Good, no. But, a lot happened. For one we're not exactly in our world anymore."

"**Where are we then, the demon realm, or the afterlife?**"

"Neither, we're in some alternate world, it's still earth, just not our version of earth," Naruto answered.

"**Hmm, I see. What else, I know there's more?**"

"Well there is, ya see it's like this," Naruto started telling the nine-tailed fox demon about what happened when he first woke up in this world, then all the way up to when the walkers appeared and now. He told him about some of the technology and about the family who had taken him in, along with the little girl he protected. "- I'm taking care of her now since her father died. It's not like I could just leave her like that, ya know."

Kurama nodded in understanding. He knew Naruto wasn't one to abandon a person that needed help. Especially, not a small child, so he wasn't really surprised at all. "**I see. So what are you going to do about the walking corpses, brat? Any plans on saving the world again this time?**"

"As of right now, no. the only thing I'm worried about is keeping me and Abigail safe." Naruto said, "besides it's not like this is the resurrection jutsu Kabuto used. There's no summoner, which sadly means there's no stopping it until a cure is made. Anything else you'd like to know, furball?"

"**Nothing I can think of, brat. I'm going back to sleep now,**" The Kyuubi said, closing his eyes, before adding. "**And you might want to wake up soon too, someone's calling for you.**"

Naruto listened closely, he hadn't noticed it before, but, someone was calling him. It sound really distant though. "Okay, we'll talk later, see ya, furball."

"**Right back at ya, brat. One more thing, don't get yourself killed. You die, I die, remember that.**"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Naruto waved his hand dismissively, grinning. Then he turned around and disappeared from his mind scape. Leaving the huge demon fox to himself.

_**The brat'll find a way to fix things, he always does. **_Kurama thought, as he drifted off to sleep. To him, there was nothing quite like a good nap.

**~ ~(Part 3)~ ~**

By the time Abigail woke up, the sun had already started to raise, covering the world with it's morning glow. She took her head off Naruto's lap and looked around the hummer, noticing that they had stopped and were parked on the side of the road. Naruto was asleep against the window. The girl slightly older then him, Emily, was laid back in her seat sleep and Leon was asleep against the steering wheel.

She didn't really remember ever going to sleep to began with, but, she was up now. And hungry, very hungry. _I wonder what we have left to eat. _She thought, she leaned over and opened the backpack, checking for food. But, much to her dismay, all she found was a bottle of water, some canned fruit, cereal and a granola bar. _Oh man. Not this stuff again. _She was sick of eating snacks and nasty cereal for meals. she wanted something else. Maybe, Naruto had something else for her to eat.

"Naruto, Naruto," Abigail said, shacking the blonde against the window. But, he stayed asleep, so she shuck him even harder. "_hermano mayor_, wake up for a second please!"

Naruto let out a groan, and opened his eyes, looking at the young Hispanic girl. "I'm up, I'm up. What is it, Abigail?"

"I'm hungry."

Naruto sighed. "There a granola bar and water in the bag. Eat that."

"I'm sick of that stuff, I wanna something else."

"Abigail, we're low on food right now. There's is nothing else."

"But I don't wanna eat that, I sick of plain cheerios, they're not even honey nut!"

"Abigail, eat that or wait until we go to another store," Naruto said, sternly.

Abigail frowned before digging into the backpack again to get the food, muttering about stupid granola bars and zombies, it was all their fault anyway. Once they got to Atlanta, she hoped she'd have a hot meal everyday. Naruto leaned back against the window, about to go back to sleep, until something slammed into the glass hard. Abigail let out a frightened scream and hugged the blonde's arm.

Naruto jumped up a little and looked over at the window. It was a walker, growling, pressing it's face and banging it's hands on the window, trying to get in the car. Naruto breathed out slowly, and looked past the walker banging on the glass and saw a whole horde coming out of the trees, right towards where the loud banging was coming from. The hummer.

"Oh shit, this is bad," Naruto quickly turned to the front and tapped Leon hard on shoulder. "Hey, Leon, wake up man, we've got a problem!"

Leon lifted his head off the steering wheel, with slightly red eyes and groaned, before turning to where the banging was coming from and then to Naruto. "What the hell?"

"Leon, drive," Naruto exclaimed, pointing out the window. "Walkers! We've got to go!"

Leon looked past the walker banging on the window. "Oh fuck!" He dug into his pockets and took out the keys before sticking it in the ignition. He turned the key, expecting the hummer to come right on. Only to get the sound of the engine coming on before turning right back off. "Shit, come on baby. Turn on for me."

The walkers were a few feet away from the car now, thirty or some of them, all of various sizes, even children. "Fuckin' piece of shit, turn on already!" He gave the key one more good turn and the car engine finally came to life. He put the automobile in drive and pulled off fast, it made Naruto fall back in his seat and woke up Emily in the process. Leaving the walker horde in the dust. But, even so, they still tried to follow anyway.

"Oh man, that was a close one," Naruto said with a sigh. He looked down at Abigail and noticed she was still hugging onto his arm. "You okay?" He asked, patting her on the head.

Abigail nodded. "_Si_, just a bit scared." She stopped for a moment before continuing. "I'm still hungry though."

"Oh, If your hungry," Leon said, taking a bag of skittles out the glove compartment, handing them to the little girl. "here, I'm not eating them anyway."

"No way, skittles!" She said with a smiling, ripping the bag opened. Abigail couldn't remember the last time she ate skittles, or any type of candy for that matter, she was close to thinking they were all gone. "_M__uchas gracias_, Leon!"

"No problem."

"Um ...Leon, are you sure giving her candy this early in the morning was a good idea?"

"Aw~ don't worry, Naruto. It's the end of the world, let her live a little."

Emily blinked and rubbed her head. Being woke up in the way that she was, it took some time for her brain to start up again. _Why the hell are we moving? Didn't Leon park the car? _

"Guys, did I miss something here?" She asked, turning to Leon and Naruto. "What happened?"

Leon mentioned his free hand towards the back window, and said. "We had some walker trouble, nothing we can't drive away from though."

Emily looked at the window by Naruto and saw bloody hand and fist prints smudged on the glass. "...Oh, I didn't even hear it."

"I know, you where out cold until I pulled off a few moments ago," He said. "The way things are now, you can't afford to sleep that deep, try sleeping lighter next time." Leon finished, speaking about himself as well.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I'll try that next time."

The rest of the drive continued and they made small talk with each other. Abigail was talking to Emily, telling her about all the dolls and books she had to leave behind in New york and the older woman said they'd get her some more whenever they could.

Atlanta was a little while away, they'd be safe soon. At least that's what they all hoped.

* * *

><p>Yeah, so I know nothing big happened in this chapter, but, there's good news. The Atlanta survivors are close! I'd also like to add that if you don't know about it already, you should watch 'Bite Me' on Youtube, it's a funny and awesome zombie web-series. Remember to leave review and suggestions! Until next time! ~Peace~<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: A Shinobi's Power

Hey, what's up people! I know your happy for this new chapter, because I'm happy, and sorta late ...anyway, my computer was broke so I couldn't really do much and in order to thank you for the long wait. I've made this chapter a whole 2000 or so words long! I barely noticed it until I saw the numbers. Anywho~ enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Shinobi's Power<p>

"Okay ...so how are we going to do this?"

"Uh, I have no idea," Leon answered, looking out the front window of the hummer. "There's too many of them to just run up in there and take it."

"B-but we need the gas, or the car will run out before we can even make it to Atlanta," Emily responded, grimly.

Naruto sighed, as he leaned back into the soft backseats of the hummer. They'd been driver for a go two day since the incident with the 'window walker' as Leon had called it, only stopping to stretch out their legs, that one time they had shooting practice, and bathroom breaks, which Abigail hated because she had to use the bathroom outside rather then indoors on a toilet like a civilized person.

Even though the world couldn't really be considered 'civilized' anymore.

Now after driving for a good while, they finally had to take care of something that everyone had been trying to avoid ...and that was stopping for gas. Which would have been simple, if not for the fact that the gas station itself was full of at least fifteen or twenty walkers. That's where things got problematic.

"So what are we going to do, just sit here?" Naruto asked. "We need gas, and the only way to get some is to get rid of those walkers."

"We could do that, but, then we risk the chance of getting bite. Even with the guns, I'm the only one who knows how to use them properly, you and Emily can't shoot for shit, and after watching you guys at practice. I've come to that conclusion ...No offense, but your shooting game is ass." Leon said truthfully looking at the blonde, "so unless someone has any other ideas, a very good one, we might have to leave this gas station and go to another one."

"But the car might run out before we even find another one."

"We'll have to risk it, it's better then taking our chances and dying right here."

Abigail couldn't help but frown at that, if they left and the car stopped running, they'd have to walk the rest of the way to Atlanta, and that wasn't really something she felt like doing again. _There has to be a way for us to get into the gas station ...wait! Maybe-! _She smiled as an idea came to mind, there was a way to get rid of all the walkers, why hadn't she thought of it before.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Abigail exclaimed, right when Leon was about to start up the car. "It's really good and it'll work too!"

The tall dark-skinned man turned around and to the little girl, sighing. Her idea was better then nothing at all. "Aight, kid, what's this really good idea ya got?"

"Well, I was just thinking, we could let _hermano mayor _could use his ninja powers to get the rid of the walkers! Then we'll be able to get the gas and maybe more food from the store next to it!" She answered, smiling brightly.

"Ninja powers?" Emily and Leon asked at the same time, Leon raised and eyebrow at her, and turned to the spiky blonde, who sighed, before looking back at the little girl. "Sorry to tell you this, Abi~, but this ain't no cartoon. Naruto ain't got no ninja powers."

"Yes he doe's, I've seen it!" Abigail said, then she turned to the blonde host. " You'll do it right, _hermano mayor_? I know you said you wanted to keep it between us, but you'll do it this one time and use your ninja powers to beat those bad walkers, right?"

Naruto sighed, his identity as a shinobi was something he had been trying to keep secret from other people. But, did he really have much of a choice? Right now getting to Atlanta was top priority, so he was willing to show off what he could do.

"Alright, fine, if it's gets us to Atlanta safe and sound then I'll do it." Naruto said with a smile, opening the door and got out of the hummer, closing it behind him. In Surprise at the shinobi, Leon got out the car as well and started to follow behind the blonde.

"Yo, Naruto, you ain't seriously gonna to fight those walkers on your own, are you?"

Naruto looked back at him and shrugged, "yeah, why wouldn't I, we need the gas don't we."

"B-but that's suicide, are you crazy or something. Do you wanna die!"

"Leon, trust me on this, I know what I'm doing," Naruto said, smirking. "After all, I'm about to show you guys something that you'll probably never forget."

In the hummer, Emily couldn't help but think the same thing that Leon had said. _He's crazy, I know something was wrong with that kid, freakin' idiot. _"Hey, you'd better call back your 'brother' before he ends up getting himself killed." Emily said, looking through the rear-view mirror at Abigail.

The Hispanic child smiled and said, cheerfully. "Nah, it's okay, I'm not worried."

"So what, you don't care if he dies?"

"No, it's not that, I mean_ hermano mayor _going to kick all those walkers asses," Abigail said, leaning forward, pointing out the front window. "Just watch and see, Naruto's going to be fine!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Abigail. I'll believe it when I see it."

Outside, Leon was still trying to convince Naruto not to go through with his plan to fight all the walkers on his own. The hummer was parked a little ways away from the gas station, so Emily and Abigail could see everything clearly as it happened.

"Naruto, come on, if it's about the gas we can go to another station," Leon whispered, harshly, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder. They were close enough to the walkers now and one loud noise would get them noticed by the flesh-eating corpse. "You can't fight all these things on your own, what the hell's wrong with you?"

Naruto turned to the dark-skinned man and gave him one of his foxy grins. "Leon, I know what I'm doing, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, ya know. Just let me handle this." He turned back towards the gas station and saw the zombies still weren't aware of their presence. _I guess we'll have to change that, now won't we. _He put his hands up to his mouth and whistled loudly, causing all the undead to look at him and, unfortunately, a very scared Leon himself.

Leon pulled out his 9mm out of his side holster and aimed it at the on coming horde, as they stumbled towards them, moaning hungrily as they approached their new meal. "What the fuck did you do that for? I don't know about you, but, I don't wanna get eaten alive, kid!" He yelled at the blonde, who grinned even bigger.

"Leon, put your gun away. I told you, let me handle this."

The zombies were closer and closer, Naruto could get a good count of them now, there were twenty-five walkers, all adults. He could finish this without a problem, it really had been too long since he'd used a jutsu.

_And I think it's time to start out with one of my favorite high class jutsu. _Naruto thought, as he put his hands in the cross-looking hand seal with both of his left and right index and middle fingers. The clone seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)!" In a poof of smoke, three Naruto clones appeared on each side of him, all wearing the same grin as the original.

Leon jumped slightly when the clones suddenly appeared and rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. _What the hell?_ "No way ...no fuckin' way. Did he just-?"

"Ya might wanna stand back, Leon," One clone said.

"Hehe~ yeah, this is going to get messy," said another one.

Naruto smirked and pulled out a kunai and focused wind chakra into it. The other six clones did the same. "Alright, guys, lets show these things what happens when they try to make a meal out of Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yeah!"

Then they all dash forward, cutting off limbs and some even getting cut right down the middle. It was a massacre if Leon had ever seen one, and the smell of rotting flesh and blood grew stronger with every walker he killed.

Naruto flipped through hand-signs again, and inhaled, stopping on the hare seal. "Suiton: Mizurappa(Water Release: Wild Water Wave)!" When he exhaled, water gushed out of his mouth like a waterfall and sent three walkers crashing into the some tree outside of the gas station, killing them instantly.

One of the clones hopped away from a zombie trying to grab him, and did a few hand-signs as well. "Fūton: Renkūdan(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)!" He yelled, breathing inward and, pushing down on is stomach, breathing out. A ball of compressed air flew at the zombie's head and exploded on contact, turning the walkers head into nothing but bits of skull and brain matter.

After the assault by the clones only one walker stood, but, it's standing was short lived when a kunai flew and hit it right between the eyes and burst out the back of it's head. The undead stood there for a moment, before it fell face forward into the asphalt, leaving a slowly growing pool of blood.

Naruto looked at the now dead horde and grinned at his handy work, wiping some of the spattered blood off of his cheek with his sleeve. how long had it been since he'd last done something like this ...too long in his opinion. _Hehe~ well, that was fun. Feels nice to finally use a jutsu for once. _Naruto canceled his clone jutsu, making them disappear the same way they had came, and turned to very speechless looking Leon. "Hehe~ Soo, um ...how about gas, huh?" He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Leon just nodded, but didn't say anything.

**~ ~(Pt2)~ ~**

"Naruto, you are one lucky bastard, ya know that." Leon stated to the blonde, as he filled the hummer up with gas. "Do you know how good you have it, being able to do shit like that, at a time like this."

Naruto leaned up against the side of the yellow automobile, shrugging. "Well, in all truth, everyone where I come from can do stuff like that. It what we were trained for."

"And where is it that you come from, Naruto? You've never told us and ...do you have any idea how many people you could save with powers like that?" Emily asked, as she packed some food from the small store near by, into the back of the hummer. "Why didn't you tell us about it sooner?"

"Emily, If I did, would you have believed me in the slightest?"

"Hmm ...no, probably not, now that I think about it."

"So you can see why I kept it between just me and Abigail, besides, she wouldn't have know either if she hadn't seen me do it for herself," Naruto said.

"Yeah~! Naruto was so cool, hey can you teach me how to spit out water like that, and make clones of myself too?" Abigail asked, looking up at him with an excited spark in her eyes.

Naruto gave her an apologetic smile, and patted her on the head. "Sorry, Abigail, but I think it's a little too late for you to try using chakra like I do. But, I teach you something just as awesome, how does that sound?"

"Wow~ really, you'll teach me how to be a ninja?"

"Hehe~ yep, it's a promise." He answered, giving her a big smile, though he did remember reading something about ninjas in one of Abigail's books and found out the shinobi in this world didn't use chakra, so he could show her things like taijutsu and, most likely, kenjutsu.

Abigail hopped up and down, happily shouting. "Yay~! I'm gonna be a ninja, I'm gonna be a ninja~!"

"Well, she's seems happy," Leon grinned, pulling gas pump out of the, now full, hummer. "Anyway, we should probably get a move on," he said pointing towards the forest treeline behind Naruto and Emily, and the little girl. "Looks like all your ninja tricks called some unwanted company."

The three looked behind them and saw a new horde coming slowly out of the trees, this one bigger then the one the blonde had cut down. Plus, there were also kid walkers in this group, something Naruto really didn't want to fight against, it wasn't that Naruto couldn't beat them, it was just he didn't have the heart to kill a child, even if they were a walker.

_Such a shame, they had so much to live for. Now, look at them. _Naruto thought, shaking his head in sadness.

"Let's go guys, everyone in the car!" Leon said, opening the driver seat door, hopping into the hummer, starting up the car.

The others didn't have to be told twice, Naruto got in the passenger seat this time, while Emily and Abigail hopped in the backseat. The hummer pulled away from the gas station before the first of the horde could even come within five feet of the car. They were back on the road again, on their way to Atlanta.

They'd been driving for about an five minutes, and the sun was starting to set into the horizon. Smiling, Emily turned to the young Hispanic girl and said. "So, now that that's taken care of," she started. "How did you end up seeing Naruto use his powers, anyway?"

"How did I end up seeing him? Well, it was a day when I ended up getting out of school super early, and I decided to try and prank Naruto-." Abigail said grinning, at the memory of the day when she first found out about Naruto.

**~ ~(Flashback/three days before infection)~ ~**

School was boring, just like always, and even though it was Friday and they got out earlier then usual at school because some of the kids were getting sick and coming down with the flu, at least that's what her teacher called it. Abigail still disliked school, somewhat. One reason why was they had a lot of homework to finish, Math, English, social studies and a history packet, that had to be done by the end of the weekend.

Why did the teachers torture them so much?

Was one weekend free of no homework too hard to ask for?

_But at least we got out at twelve o'clock today. _She thought, as she walked down the street towards her home. "I wonder what dad and Naruto are doing right now. Maybe we could go downtown today, that would be a whole bunch of fun!" She said to herself, turning into the alleyway she always used as a short cut to get home.

After passing through the bad smelling, trash can filled, alleyway, she took a left on 60th street and walked into the nice looking apartment complex.

"Hi, Mr. Mike, how's work going?" Abigail waved, greeting the slightly over weight security guard.

The brown skinned man, looked up from his news paper, and smiled at the girl. "It's going fine. It's looks like someone got off of school early, huh, How was school?"

"Ya know, boring like always," she sighed, fixing her backpack full of books, that felt like it weighed a ton. "So did my dad leave out for work yet."

"Yep, you just missed him," Mike answered. "But, I didn't see the blonde kid leave, so he might still be upstairs."

"Okay ...I'll see ya later, bye!"

Make waved at her, smiling, "bye."

Abigail walked over to the elevator and pressed the button going to the third floor of the apartment building, it only took a few seconds for the elevator to reach the first floor.

Bing!

Then the steel doors opened and she walked in and waited for the doors to close and take her up to her floor. As the steel box went up, she couldn't help but think about what games she would pay with Naruto, her dad wasn't home so it'd just be the two of them again. They could go to the park, or visit the mall downtown to do some shopping and maybe she might even use her allowance to buy some new books and maybe a manga.

After she got off the elevator, Abigail made her way down the hallway to her and her dad's apartment. She dug into her pocket and took out door key that had a small laser pointer on it, then opened the door, and walked into the house, smiling as she announced her presence, loudly.

"Naruto, I'm home!" Abigail exclaimed as entered the apartment. Not getting a response, she closed and locked the door behind her. _"Hermano mayor_, are you here?" She sighed after a moment, when she didn't get an answer, maybe he was sleeping in ...well, no matter, that just meant she ad to wake him up. The young Hispanic girl grinned as the thought of pulling a prank on the blonde while he was sleeping crossed her mind, he'd probably be mad at her for a while, but, he'd get over it.

She threw her heavy backpack on the couch and kicked off her shoes, then she slowly crept towards the guestroom. Naruto had ears like a cat, or better yet, a fox in her opinion. He could hear her coming from a mile away, so she made sure she was really quiet, taking one small step at a time, making sure not to step on any creaking spots on the wooden floor.

As she approached the door, Abigail smirked and placed her hands, slowly, around the nod and counted down in her head.

_Five, four, three, two ...one!_

Abigail turned the nob and burst into the room, "Naruto, I'm back hom-!" She blinked a few times as she starred up at the boy ...there wasn't anything wrong with the room itself, but there was something wrong with him. Why was there something wrong?

Because the blonde was, quite literally, standing upside down on the ceiling, like in was second nature.

"A-Abigail!" Naruto stuttered out, breaking the concentration of chakra to his feet. He fell off the ceiling and hit the ground head first, sending a shock wave of pain through his skull. "Ow, shit that hurt! Ow, ow!" He shouted out, grabbing the back of his head.

Abigail ran over to him and bent down, checking to see how badly he'd been hurt from the fall. "Oh no, Naruto, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just fine." Naruto said wincing, he said that but he still had a throbbing pain on his head. That fall was going to leave a lump, that was for sure. "I just need an ice pack or something, that's all."

"Okay, I'll be right back!"

Abigail ran out of the run to get an icepack from out of the deep freezer in the kitchen, when she came back, she lightly placed it on the top of his head and asked. "How about now, does it feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks, Abigail." Naruto said, holding the icepack on his head smiling at the girl.

The young girl smiled back, before asking, shyly. "Um ...h-how did you do that? And what were you doing on the ceiling?"

"Oh, that, well you see ...I, um." Naruto took a deep breath, if he was going to explain it, he was going to explain it right. "Well, you see, I was doing a exercise. To test out my chakra and see how long I could stay meditating on the ceiling."

"Chaka? What chaka?"

Naruto chuckled at the girl and patted her on the head. "Hehe~ not chaka, Abigail, it's called 'chakra'. It's made by mixing together physical and spiritual energy, and when you have chakra, with the help of hand-seals, you can preform jutsu."

"Jutsu? I think I've heard of that before in a manga ...somewhere, but I can't remember." Abigail said in thought, "what can you do with 'jutsu', where did you learn to do it?"

"I learned back at my village, you can do a lot of things with jutsu, from breathing fire, all the way to walking on water. For example, I can make a solid clone of myself and then there's-." Naruto went on to explain different techniques, like the academy jutsus', he even went on to explain what the Konoha was like and what it was like to be a shinobi, along with other things.

"-And once you graduate from the from the academy, that's when you first start off as a full fledged ninja. The first missions you get are D rank, they're sorta boring, you're mostly just doing chores and stuff like that. But, once you start getting serious missions, that's when the real fun starts."

"Whoa ...that is so cool~!" Abigail said, looking up at the blonde with great interest. "Can you show me one of your 'jutsu' moves Naruto?"

"Well, I don't know-."

"Aw~ come on, pretty please, I promise I won't tell anyone about it. No one at all," she said, giving him the puppy dog pout.

Naruto looked at her and sighed. "Alright, but remember, this stays between you and me, okay?"

She nodded, and Naruto stood up and put his hands into a cross-looking hand seal, focusing the right amount of chakra into the seal, before he said. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)!" There was a poof of smoke beside him and a clone of him appeared, with a grin.

"So what do you think?" The clone asked.

"Not to shabby, huh?" Naruto said, grinning at the girl.

Abigail hopped up and starting looking at the clone with excitement, poking the clone to see if it was really solid. "Wow~! You are so awesome _Hermano mayor_, what else can you do ...oh, can you transform into other people? The ninja in my manga can do that!"

"Yeah, I can do that too," Naruto answered, canceling the clone jutsu, sending the clone away in a poof of smoke. "But, for now, how about we watch some TV and maybe we can go to the park afterward. What do ya say, Abigail?"

Abigail nodded, taking his hand into her smaller one. "Sure ...oh, I know, how about we play tag again. Your fast but I think I can beat you this time!" She said, confidently, pulling him out the guestroom.

Naruto smiled at her, giving her a smug grin. "Whatever you say, we'll have to see about that."

**~ ~(Flashback end)~ ~**

"-And that's pretty much how it happened," Abigail finished.

Emily looked at the blonde, smiling. "I see, it's still amazing what you can do though."

"Yeah, I had my doubts when first met," Leon said. "But, after seeing you grind up those walkers, I'm starting to think things are going to be a whole lot easier with you around, blondie."

"As true as that might be, can you guys keep this between the four of us?" Naruto asked the two. "I really don't want people finding out what I can do, I mean I don't mind using jutsu when I have to, but I don't want people to get comfortable and depend on me too much."

"Uh ...sure, I'll keep it. Nothing will leave my lips, my mouth is sealed." Leon said, doing the zipper motion over his lips with his hand.

"Me too, I have no problem keeping secrets, even ones as big as this," Emily answered. "You have my word."

"Hehe~ thanks guys."

"So, how long do you think it'll take for us to get to Atalanta?" Abigail asked the three older group members.

Leon shrugged. "I don't know, but I can tell ya right now, it's not that far away," he said pointing out of the front window. "...see?"

They all followed his finger and saw what he was talking about, the big sign on the side of the road that came into view as clear as day, raising all of their hope.

**Atlanta, Georgia 45 miles.**

They were closer then ever now, safety was right around the corner ...at least that's what they all thought.

* * *

><p>And that's it! The next chapter will be out soon, and it will also have some of the Atlanta survivors in it ...hopefully. Anyway remember to review and give me any opinions or ideas you may have for the story! ~Peace~<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Return Of The Black Hawk

Hello, everyone! I'm back and with a new chapter to my story. _The Walking Dead _so far this season has been awesome, so awesome I'm finally in the mood for this story again! Anyway ...enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Return Of The Black Hawk<p>

Honk! Honk! Honk!

Leon pressed down on the car horn, feeling restless as ever. After a while, he saw that it wasn't getting him anywhere. So he stopped and leaned back in the drivers seat with a sigh.

"God, this is ridiculous! How long is this goin' to take?" He sighed.

Emily shrugged. "Who knows ...just be a little patient, Leon. With all these people, I'm pretty sure half the damn country is on it's way to Atlanta as we speak."

"Yeah, well. ...how can I be patient, when we've been stuck in traffic for three fucking hours straight." Leon muttered, looking out of the windshield, tapping his foot on the matted floor. Being sure not to hit the gas. "It's the end of the world, and there's still traffic jams!"

"I agree with Leon on this one. This is taking way too long!" Naruto whined as he tried to think of something to do. "I've never been this bored in weeks ...what's the army doing? We're moving like what, an inch every half hour?"

"_H__ermano mayor_, are we going to be like this much longer?" Abigail asked as she rubbed her eyes. The intense boredom was really starting to make her sleepy, and she had already read most of her horror books before they got outside of Atlanta, now there wasn't much else left to do. "And I'm getting sleepy."

"I know, I'm sure we'll be inside the city soon, Abigail." The blonde Jinchuriki said smiling, as he ruffled the little girl's hair a little. "Just get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay ..." Abigail nodded and laid her head on the blond's lap, closing her eyes. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed, telling him that she was asleep. Naruto looked down at the young girl, before letting out a sigh. Then, he leaned his head up against the window.

"You'd think we'd see a walker or two by now with all the noises and cars around."

"Aye~ you ain't trying to jinx us by saying shit like that, are ya, blondie?" Leon said, smirking at the shinobi through the rear-veiw mirror.

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head. "No ...I'm just surprised, that's all. Walkers are always attracted to loud noises and stuff, I just thought we'd see one by now."

"Well, as true as that is, please keep it to yourself, Naruto." Emily sighed, playing with her brown hair, looking out the window. "Walkers are the last thing I want to see at the moment while we're jammed up like this, damn things scare me senseless."

Naruto sighed. "Alright, I was just saying."

**~ ~(Part2)~ ~**

The sky had darkened after the last rays of sunlight set over the horizon, leaving nothing but the early crescent moon's glow.

It was around that time that Naruto opened the car door after taking his nap against the window, to get some much needed fresh air as a slight breeze blew in. Abigail, who had woken up just a few hours ago, was next to him, sitting inside the car reading whatever horror book she hadn't finished yet. How the child could read about scary stuff when the real world was a real life horror movie was beyond him.

Giving a small sigh as he kicked open the hummer door. Leon stepped out and walking over to Naruto's side and leaning up against the hummer h3's hood.

"It's a nice night today, don't cha think, fish and chip's~?" He said jokily to the English women.

Emily was just sitting back, relaxing, with her hands behind her head. Acting as if the joke didn't bother her in the least. "Sure is ...you know, I said 'be patient' all those hours ago. But, this is really starting to not make any since at all."

Naruto nodded, frowning. "Yeah ...we were moving for a bit earlier. Now everything's stopped completely."

"Well, if ya ask me, this is some serious bullshit." Leon muttered, kicking the side of the hummer with his heel. "It's been hours, plus, the suns already down and we ain't even in the city yet. So much for expectin' a good bath tonight."

Hearing this, Abigail looked up from her horror novel and faced the blonde. "Naruto ...do you think something happened in the city ...?" She asked.

"I honestly have no idea, I doubt it, though." The blonde said, while shrugging. "If there was I'm sure the Army would have put out a radio message or something like that to warn everyone."

"What makes you so sure ...the walkers are everywhere else, what if they somehow got into Atlanta too."

"Now, Abigail, don't talk like that, sweetie." Emily turned around in her seat towards the backseat, smiling softly. "With all the people here and in the city, everything is probably packed, don't you think? They must be having a hard time getting all the people settled in. Just wait a little longer, okay?"

Abigail gave a frown and huffed out a breath of air in boredom. "Alright ...I just wish the cars would move already."

"Trust me, Abi~, we all do," Leon sighed.

The occasional car horn sounded through the air from yet another car. Around them, most of people were standing outside there cars and some even left their cars all together and continued down the road on foot. Everyone was restless and tired, waiting to get into the city where it was said to be safe and the infection had yet to reach. A small fog started to roll in a few minutes later, making it slightly difficult to see the other people and cars farther down the road.

Having had enough of the waiting, Naruto hopped up from his seat in the car and stretched, saying coolly. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going on a walk for a bit to see what's up." He then turned to Abigail, who was still reading her book. "Abigail, are you coming with me …?"

"_Si_~!" Abigail nodded her head in excitement, and bent the corner of the page to save her mark in the book, then hopped out the car.

"So ...where exactly are you headed off to, kid?"

Naruto looked over at the dark-skinned man, shrugging. "No where special. Just thought I'd take a walk since there's nothing better to do right now ...come on, Abigail!"

"Hey, Naruto, don't leave me behind!"

Leon watched the two younger members of their group run off, and sighed, just as Emily's voice came from inside the car.

"You're not going with them, Leon?" She asked, as she opened up her car door and swung her feet out the side.

"Nah~ ya know me, I'd rather just stay back and chill out for a bit." He answered, before smirking at the girl. "Besides someone has to keep you safe and you might get lonely."

Emily smiled smugly. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. ...Been doing it for most of my life."

"Yeah, but you can never be too careful nowadays and I actually know who to use a gun, remember." Leon stated.

"Okay ...I just starting to think you just like spending time with little ol' me."

Leon raised an eyebrow and sucked his teeth, looking back down the road the way that had come from. It was the same, all he could see was people and cars, but still no walkers thankfully. "Whatever. If that's what you want to think, go right ahead, Emily."

Up ahead, Naruto and Abigail walked through the rows of cars, watching as the other people laughed and talked to their children, while others were just waiting for something to happen.

_Everything is okay now, but it's a little bit too quiet around here. _The blonde shinobi thought seriously.

Naruto then felt a small tug on his shirt sleeve, and looked down. "What is it?"

"I've got to use the bathroom ...really bad," Abigail whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear her.

The blonde gave a thoughtful expression, before saying. "You could go off the road like Leon did and-."

"No way ...not happening."

"Why not, you said you had to go to the bathroom." Naruto said, blinking at the little girl beside him.

She crossed her arm, frowning. "Naruto ...I'm a girl, going off the road might be okay for you boys. But, I can't stand up and go, besides I hate using the bathroom outside."

"Uh ...alright then." Naruto looked around for somewhere with a bathroom. It must have been luck or something, because right when he thought she'd have no choice but to use the bathroom off the road, he spotted an old looking camp RV in the crowd of cars. Smiling, he looked down at the eleven-year-old. "Looks like we're in luck, huh? There's an RV over there ..." he said as he took her hand and started pulling her along. "Lets just hope that the owner's nice enough to let you use it."

After knocking on the door of the RV, they waited for a moment. Then the door opened showing an older man who had to be in his sixties with an all white beard and a bucket hat that fisherman usually wore.

"Can I help you two?" The man asked in a kind tone. In a way, it remembered the nine-tails jinchuriki of the third Hokage who was like a grandfather to him.

Naruto gave a smile. "Yes, we we're wondering if it would be okay to use your bathroom, it won't take long."

The 'old man' as Naruto thought of him, looked at him and then at Abigail. "Uh ...sure, come right in." He said motioning them in.

Naruto nodded, and they both followed him into the RV.

It wasn't as big as it looked on the outside, but Naruto had never been in one before. _Wow ...it's like a house on wheels. _He thought, there was a small kitchen area, a table next to the window and what looked to be a bedroom area in the back.

The 'old man' pointed towards the back, off to the side, and said. "The bathrooms right in the back to your right."

"Okay, thank you, mister." Abigail smiled and ran off, leaving Naruto and the older man alone.

"Uh ...thanks for letting us in, we're really grateful," Naruto turned to him and stuck his hand out for a shake, grinning. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Dale Horvath, but you can just call me, Dale," the man said, taking it.

They both smiled at each other and let their hands fall to their sides. Just then, the RV door opened again and two new people walked in.

The were both women with long blonde hair and blue eyes, sisters maybe, if Naruto had to guess but one looked a little older then the other one, who looked just a few years older then him.

"We're back, Dale!" The older one announced, before she noticed the blonde. "...Who's this?"

Dale smiled and pointed to the spiky haired blonde. "It's good to see you made it back safe. Andrea, Amy, this is Naruto Uzumaki." He then glanced at Naruto and gestured to the two girls. "Naruto, this is Andrea and her little sister, Amy."

"Hey," Andrea said with a small wave, sticking out her hand.

Naruto smiled, shaking her hand. "Yo ...how's it going, it's sure is nice to see someone else with blonde hair around here!"

"So ...your name's 'fishcake', then?"

"Huh …?" Naruto looked over at Amy and blinked. "...What?"

"Your name, it means 'fishcake' in English doesn't it?" Amy asked as she stifled a laugh. "Sorry, it's just I took a little Japanese in collage ...so I don't know a lot of it, but I do know your name mean 'fishcake', it's a topping they put on noodles, am I right?"

Naruto starred at her as he thought on it. _My name means 'fishcake' ...I don't know much about English, so ...maybe it does. I should have asked Abigail about that. _If anything, that would explain why that Asia cop laughed at him in the hospital when he first gave him his name and thought he was lying.

"I don't know ...I guess is does." Naruto muttered, about to rub the back of his neck, when he noticed he was still holding onto Andrea's hand the whole time. Which he quickly let go of. "Uh ...sorry!"

"It's no big deal, I was just wondering when you were going to let go."

Naruto chuckled nervously, having forgot he had held her hand longer then he expected.

The sound of the toilet flushing and water running was heard, then the small voice of his Hispanic little sister/friend, brought him out of his embarrassment "_H__ermano mayor_, I'm finished!" She said as she walked up next to him, before looking around at the two new people talking with him. "Who're they?"

Naruto smiled at her, then introduced her to the blonde siblings. "Abi~ this is Amy and Andrea. The younger one is Amy and the older one is Andrea. They're sisters."

"I know that, I could tell just by looking at them," Abigail said. "They look a lot alike." She then turned to them and gave a smile. "I'm Abigail ...it's nice to meet you both."

"Well, aren't you a cutie, I really like your hair."

"Hehe~ _Muchas gracias_~!"

"_De nada_."

Abigail looked at Andrea for a moment, then her smile got wider. "Wow, you know Spanish too, Ms. Andrea?"

"Just call me Andrea, sweetie, Miss makes me sound old," Andrea said giggling at the little girl. "And, as for the Spanish, I only know bits and pieces from high school. Not enough to hold a conversation though."

"Oh ...well, I could teach you sometime if you want."

"I'd like that ...I never got to finish the class anyways."

They stayed around for a while and talked with the two sisters and Dale. Apparently, the old man had seen them on the side of the road after their car broke down, running from a pack of walkers. Not wanting to leave to two of them to die, he gave them a lift and they had been together ever since. Andrea had talked with Abigail about things like books and other kid related things, while Naruto tried to get Amy to stop calling him 'Fishcake' every now and then, not that it bother him much ...he just wished his name meant something like 'Great one' or maybe even 'Warrior' in English rather then 'Fishcake'.

Time had flown by and before they knew it, it was getting late and the moon was a little bit closer to being in the center of the sky. Seeing this, Naruto told them that it was time for him and Abigail to go. There was no telling how long they had kept Leon and Emily waiting.

"It was nice meeting you three, we should hang out sometime once we get into the city." Naruto said as him and Abigail stood outside the RV doorway.

Andrea nodded. "Sure, not like there will be much else to do."

"Yeah, we'll be seeing you around, 'Fishcake'," Amy added, teasing.

"Amy," Naruto groaned, pouting. "Can you please stop calling me that?"

_Now that I think about it, he's pretty cute ...like a fox almost. _Amy thought, seeing his whisker marks, before smiling at him. "Alright, fine, I'll stop calling you that ...for now, okay?"

"Hehe~ fine ...anyway, see ya!"

"Yeah, _que tenga buenas noches_!"

Andrea waved. "You too, Abigail."

Naruto smirked, and was about to walk back to the hummer with Abigail, when I loud sound caught his ears.

Boom! ...Boom! Boom!

It was a little distant, but Naruto had a good idea of what it was. _Bombs ...it sounds like bombs! But, that means that ...-! _"Oh no."

"Naruto ...what's that noise?" Abigail asked, looking over to the treeline were the sound was coming from.

Naruto didn't answer, all he did was push her towards the RV entrance with a serious look on his face. "Can you guys watch Abigail for a moment?"

"Sure ...we're you going, son?" Dale asked, as the blonde turned and walked off.

"Yeah, Naruto, what's going on …?" Abigail asked worried, when ever Naruto was this serious it always meant that something was wrong.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "I have to check something, if my fears are right, then Atlanta's not as safe as we all thought." He answered, before taking off into a run and hopping over the guardrail.

The second he broke through the treeline, it felt his heart had stopped at the site before him. Fire, and lot of it, Atlanta was in flames ...not any of the huge buildings, but now that he was closer gunshots could be heard just behind the loud explosions of the bombs they were dropping in the city streets. Even more people started coming through the treeline as well, some started to panic, other shouted curses and crying out in despair.

"No freaking way ...the walkers are in the city too." Naruto said as he fell down on his butt, roughly running his fingers through his hair. "Damn it! Damn it! What now …? What are we suppose to down now!" Not only that but what was he going to tell Emily, her mother and younger brother were in Atlanta. She was going to be heart broken. "Damn it all ...even Atlanta's not safe, some much for being a safe haven!"

After a few minutes of watching as the bombs got dropping and small mushroom clouds of orange/red fire sprout in the skies over the city, Naruto gave a sigh and walked back towards the highway. After hopping over the guardrail, he made his way over to the two sisters and the old man.

"Naruto, what was all those explosions?" Amy asked worried at the look of the whisker marked shinobi's face, being the first one to speak. "What's going on over there?"

"It all gone." Naruto muttered.

"W-what do you mean 'it's all gone' …?" Andrea asked, frowning, not wanting to believe what she was thinking was true.

"Yeah ...w-what happened, _h__ermano mayor_?"

"They're blowing it up, Atlanta ...everything! There's no where left to go ...Atlanta's gone!" Naruto shouted, he felt like punching something, but knew he couldn't.

"No way ...so that means, even Atlanta's not safe," Amy muttered in despair. "Shit ...I knew this was too good to be true!"

"A-Atlanta's, but I thought they said it was safe." Abigail said as her eyes water over with tears. "Where are we going to go? I knew this was going to happen ...we're going to die out here just like daddy did! If Atlanta's not safe then no where is ...wahhh!"

Naruto felt like his heart was ripping in two hearing the little girl cry out like this, the last time he'd heard her cry this much was when her father had died back in New york, he promised himself he would never let her cry like that again ...no matter what. Not knowing what else to do, he bent down and pulled the small girl into a hug, letting her cry in her chest. After a few minutes, her cries turned into loud sniffling.

"I don't know about you guys, but we should get off the main road as fast as possible," Naruto said as he picked the Hispanic girl up, holding her as she cried. "The sound of those explosions will be drawing walkers from all around to the city." He looked over at dishearten face of Dale after hearing the news. "Old man, do you know of any place that safe off the road …?"

Dale thought on it for a moment, before answering. "There's an old campsite next to a quarry a few miles back in the hills outside Atlanta ...we could go there, if it's safe that is."

"We'll have to take our chances with that, it's way better then staying here waiting for the walkers to show up." The blonde said, before turning to Andrea and Amy. "Can you two do something for me?"

"Sure, what's is it?"

"I want you two to get as many people as you can and pass on the message to get off the main road, and get some people to the quarry if you can."

Andrea nodded in understanding. "Okay, but what's the whole point of doing this ...?"

Naruto's answer for her was plain and simple. "Saving lives ...enough people have died already, if we can save someone, even if just a few, it's better then doing nothing and leaving them out here to die."

Dale smiled at the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nicely said, son. Now go run off and get your friends, then meet us back here. Do it quickly."

Naruto returned the smile, nodding. "Thanks, old man, I won't be long." Then he turned and started on his way back through the crowd of people towards the yellow hummer a few meters down the road, hearing Andrea and Amy spread the news about Atlanta.

"Naruto."

Naruto glanced down at the little girl in his arms. "Yes, what's up?"

"What are we going to down now, where are we going to go? There's nothing left." Abigail asked, still sniffling a little.

Naruto sighed. "We're going to survive and get through this, Abigail. Remember what I said back in New york, I going to protect you ...and everyone else. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, alright? Dattebayo~!" He finished catch phase.

Abigail nodded in his shoulder, giving a small smile. "Thanks ...hey, _h__ermano mayor_."

"Yeah?"

"I-I lo- ..._te quiero_, Naruto."

The blonde eyes went wide and he stopped walking as those words left Abigail's mouth. He knew what it meant thanks to her, _te quiero _in other words, I love you. He hadn't heard those words said to him since Pain had attack Konoha, but the love Abigail felt for him was different then the love Hinata felt.

Smiling, Naruto returned the same, though slightly different, words. "_Te quiero también_, Abigail."

And with that, they both made their way back to the hummer to give to grave and terrible news. Atlanta was gone, but they still had their hope.

**~ ~(Time-skip/ two weeks later)~ ~**

"Chidori Nagashi(One Thousand Birds Current)!"

On the main streets of Atlanta, the sound of one-thousand birds chirped as the blue lightning from the attacked sent a high voltage shock through every walker that was with in range of it's user. It didn't kill them, but as a the high level defensive jutsu, it wasn't meant to kill enemies. Rather, it was suppose to make their bodies go stiff and paralyze them for a short time.

The walkers fell to the ground one by one, twitching and groaning from the power electric shock.

How long had it been since he had appeared in this world ...it had to be close to a month by now. But, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't worried too much about the time he spent in this damned world. He'd find a way back to his and once he did, he'd get his revenge on Konoha, burn it to the ground along with everyone in it.

He gave all of the walkers on the ground an indifferent expression, his onyx eyes looking over them as if inspecting them. After a moment of looking over the moaning and groaning abominations. He took a wool sack out of his bag and roughly put it over one of the smaller walkers heads to avoid being bitten, and began to tied up it's arms and legs.

"Tch ...I can't believe I'm doing this ...damn doctors." The last Uchiha muttered as he finished the last knot. Sighing he lifted the child zombie up and slung it's limp, moaning form over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Now that he'd caught what he needed, Sasuke started on his back towards the CDC center. But, not before remembering something ...something important.

"Right, there's no reason for me to keep these things alive," the black haired teen turned around and looked at the walkers with an intense glare. "I guess burning you is the next best thing." He flipped through the handsigns of the very first jutsu he'd ever learned besides the academy ones. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" And with that a great ball of fire came from his month and engulfed the remaining walkers, flames crackling as they burnt to death from the high temperature.

With that done, he turned and started back the way he had came, using his blade to cut down any walker that crossed his path.

In the past he'd never do something like catching walkers, but now that the world had gone to hell, there wasn't much else for him to do, plus he was still healing.

_No thanks to that dobe, Naruto. _He thought as he hopped over the next few crashed cars, a few minutes later, the Uchiha found himself outside of the large building that was the CDC medical center and research lab. Around it were the bodies of walkers, civilians and soldiers who had either been killed or had opted out ...in other words, committed suicide.

To Sasuke, they were weak, but the ones who gave up once life got hard were even worst. Trash ...that's what they were to him, a shinobi would fight till their last breathe yet these guys took the easy way out, cowards.

Sighing, he sifted the walker on his shoulder and continued walking, after passing the tank and stepping over numerous bodies that he was pretty sure wouldn't be moving again thanks to him. He found himself outside of the steel shutters of the building.

Sasuke didn't have to do a thing as the steel shutters opened up and he walked into the main lobby as if he'd just come back from a casual walk in the park.

"Sasuke ...where have you been?" A women with ginger colored hair asked with a worried expression, as she walked down the steps that lead farther into the building. A man following close behind. They both had on doctors coats and uniforms. "We were worried about you!"

"She's right, there's too many dangers out there in the streets, you can't just go running out and about whenever you please." Added the man in agreement, running his hand through his blonde hair. Before he noticed what the black hair teen was hold over his shoulder. "What are you do with that infected, why'd you bring it in here, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha sighed at the two. "There's no need for you to worry, Jenner. I'm fine. Anyway, here ..." and with that being said he dropped the child walker carelessly onto the marble of the lobby with a thud. It twitched a little bit, but other then that couldn't move. "You said you were running low on samples to find a cure, right? Be happy got that thing for you, because I won't be doing it again."

"You didn't have to do that, Sasuke," the women said. Her name was Candace Jenner, head researcher of the CDC. The man next to her, was her husband, Edwin Jenner, who worked with her. "You could have gotten hurt, or worse, killed!"

"Tch ...as if those things could touch me." Sasuke muttered, they had yet to find out about his abilities and thus, thought he was just as weak as them, but they knew he was good with a sword and that was about it. Frowning, he put his hands in his blue jean pockets and walked past the two doctors, going up the low steps. "I'm going to my room to wash the smell of rot off ...don't bother me."

Candace couldn't help but smile softy at the boy, he may not have showed it, but he ready did care somewhat for finding a cure. Even if he didn't show it. "Um, Sasuke." The Uchiha stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder. "Thank you, you're a real help."

"Hn." He gave her his usual response and continued on his way.

Edwin watched the boy with a frown, his wife was like a mother hen when it came to Sasuke. Or, maybe that was just him who had noticed. Ever since they had found the boy half dead in their backyard at home before they were transferred to the CDC in Atlanta a few weeks later, Candace seemed to get attached, even when he was being cold and distant to the both of them, she somehow got him to lower some of the walls he had put up around himself. In all truth, Edwin didn't really like the teen much, but he didn't outright hate him either.

"I honestly don't get what you see in that kid, Candace." He said, looking down at the walker.

"He might be a little cold and harsh at times, but he has a good heart when it comes to doing to right thing."

"You mean like when he cut off your arm."

The ginger haired women sighed, as she grabbed the empty sleeve where her left forearm used to be. "Honey, you know he didn't have a choice. I'd be just like the infected if he hadn't done what he did."

"Yeah ...I know that, but could have warned us before taking that damn sword out," Edwin muttered, before turning his attention back to the still twitching walker. His wife had been bitten by one of the carriers of the virus a few days after Atlanta fell. He thought it was all over for her, until Sasuke took out his sword faster then they could blink and cut off her arm with almost no expression at all, like he had done worst. "...So ...are we carrying this back to the lab?"

"You mean, are _you _carrying that back to the lab," Candace said, moving her empty sleeve slightly. "One arm, remember?"

"Uh ...right. Vi, lower the shutters, please!"

The shutters of the CDC closed and locked. No longer having to worry about any of the infected getting inside, Edwin grabbed the child walker by it's feet and dragged it up the steps towards the underground lab area, his wife following him. How the onyx eyed boy could carry such an infectious and dangerous body so carelessly ...he'd never know.

* * *

><p>And cut! Man, that felt good, now I'm in my <em>walking dead <em>phase. The next chapter will come out soon, and remember to give your suggestions and review!

Peace~!


	6. Chapter 5: Setting Up Camp

Yo~ what's up, people! I'm back and ready to do things! Anyway, it's 2013 and I'm excited, there's also just one more month until the new _Walking Dead _episodes come out, yay! So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Setting Up Camp<p>

Two weeks ...it was hard to believe it had been that long already, ever since that night when Atlanta fell. Naruto, Abigail, Emily and Leon had set up camp at a quarry a few miles outside of the city, of course, they weren't the only ones there. There was also Dale or as the blonde called him the 'old man', Andrea and her younger sister, Amy. Then there were the other people from the highway who had ended up joining them.

There was Morales, his wife, Miranda and their two kids, Eliza and Louise. The Peletier family, a family of three, Sophia, Carol and her husband, Ed. Naruto didn't like the man much, not at all actually, but he kept that to himself ...for now. Next were a dark skinned man and woman, T-Dog and Jacqui and a slim Caucasian man named Jim, who was an auto mechanic. Then, there was Glenn Rhee, a young Korean in his early twenties who drove to Atlanta from Macon, but was originally from Michigan.

Next up were Shane Walsh, an ex-cop from Kings County, Lori Grimes and her twelve-year-old son, Carl Grimes. Abigail had thought that he was Shane's son at first, but they found out that his dad had died when the hospital he was in had gotten overrun, she felt sad, but at the same time it felt relief knowing that she wasn't the only one who had lost their father to the undead.

Then there was the last of them, the Dixon brothers, Merle and Daryl. They had come into the campsite just a day or two after they starting staying there, both of them were the hunters of the group, bringing back meat for the others from deer all the way to the smallest things like squirrel, and even a raccoon one time. The group had been a little reluctant to eat that, but after a little talking and some encouragement, it turned out it wasn't that bad at all.

So all and all, that counted twenty-three survivors. And as the days slowly went by, Naruto, as well as everyone else, noticed that they had yet to see a walker near the campsite, and that was a good thing, but still, the blonde shinobi stayed alert at all times no matter how safe it seemed.

**~ ~(Break)~ ~**

The big buck had stopped a little ways away from them next to a stream. The sun light was coming through the trees and there was a slight breeze, but even so, it was hard to ignore the heat wave that had come through.

He couldn't help but wonder why ...why did it have to be so damn hot in Georgia? It was never this hot back in New york, ever. Naruto had traveled through the desert to get to Suna on more then one occasion, but in the south, especially in Georgia, it wasn't just hot. It was sticky, sweaty and damn near unbearable. Not to mention the bugs.

"Man ...it's so freakin' hot out here," Naruto groaned as he swatted at a bee that had been buzzing in front of his face. He had on a thin white tank-top, shorts and sandals with no socks on, yet somehow he was still sweating buckets. "I honestly don't know how you guys can stand this heat."

"Ya know, yer ass could have stayed back at the camp if you were goin' ta complain the whole trip," the gray haired rugged built redneck said, as he looked through the scoop of his hunting rifle. He had his eye on the prize, a nice sized deer that had stopped right in front of the three hunters to get water.

"I'm not complaining," the blonde said, looking at the deer as well. "I just hate this damn heat, feels like into in an oven or something."

"Kid, this ain't even the hottest it gets in Georgia," whispered the third member of their hunting party. "Now suck it up, and quiet yer whinin' before you scare the deer off."

"Ma baby brother's right, quit yer bitchin' and keep yer eye opened for any geeks," the older man said as he lined up his shot, and aimed at the deers head.

Naruto had no idea how it happened, but somehow he ended up going on a two day hunting trip with the only two people in camp who even knew how hunt right. Daryl and Merle, of course, Naruto knew how to hunt as well ...most shinobi were taught that during survival training, though the nine-tailed host usually preferred fishing since they were easier to catch without much trouble. That and he didn't have to wait out in the damn heat for a deer or some other animal to come by.

Bang!

The sound of the hunting rifle rang loudly through the air, and the blonde saw the deers head explode into a bloody mess just above the deers left eye.

"Yeah, now that's how you take down a deer!" Merle said, hopping up from his spot in the bushes, making his way over to the fresh kill. "Fuck that felt good!"

The other two followed behind him, and Naruto whistled at the site of the fleshly downed deer. "Damn, nice shot, old timer. Not bad."

"Boy, stop callin' me 'old timer' before I shoot you next," Merle muttered at the blonde, as he looked over his kill. "I ain't that fuckin' old."

"Yeah, tell that to the gray hair, Merle."

"Look, listen here, boy, I-!"

"Can't you both quit yer bickerin' for five fuckin' minutes!" Daryl said to the two in annoyance, "Let's hurry up and get this deer out of here before some geek shows up to try and take a chomp out of it!"

"Alright, don't blow a gasket, Daryl, jeez," Naruto said, bending down next to the deer and pulling out a kunai from his pouch. "So ...how do we do this again, cut it open, right?"

"Not yet, the first thing we have to do is get it back to camp," the younger Dixon explained. "After that, me and Merle will handle the rest."

"Uh ...okay." Naruto nodded and put the kunai away, then before Daryl could say anything, he took some rope out of his backpack that he'd brought with him and tied one end of the rope to one of the deer's rear legs and the other around the other rear leg. Merle slung his hunting rifle over his shoulder, then step into the middle of the rope behind the deer and begin dragging the deer back towards the camp.

They walked for a while, taking turns pulling the dead deer. There was a small rustle in the bushes and Daryl stopped walking, aiming his crossbow at it, expecting a walker to hop out. When nothing happened, he sighed and they started walking again.

"See anything ...?" Naruto asked as he started pulling the deer along, it was now his turn.

"It was probably a squirrel or somethin'," Daryl said, though he was still on alert just encase.

"That's good, I'd hate to be caught off guard while dragging this thing," the blonde grunted out. "This is a pretty big deer though, Abigail going to be happy when we finally eat it tonight, or tomorrow, whichever one. ...She's probably worried about me."

"Abigail …?" Merle asked, fixing the gun strap on his shoulder. "Which one was that, again?"

"The little girl that's always glaring at you."

"Oh yeah, the little taco bender. I almost forgot about 'er, I'll tell ya the girl needs ta really learn to respect her elders."

"You know she would respect you if you stopped calling her names, because she doesn't like it," Naruto spat, stopping to take a rest for a moment. "And I don't either, you get respect when you give respect, Merle."

"Hey, just 'cause ya got a soft spot for the spic-child don't mean I have to."

"Merle ...stop calling her those names, or we're going to have serious problems," the shinobi said, turning to the older Dixon.

"Really, and what are you goin' ta do about it, boy, huh?" Merle said arrogantly, "don't make me lay yer blonde-ass out on the ground, Narado."

Naruto's eye twitched, "it's Naruto."

"Psst~ did I ever say I gave a shit, getting yer chink soundin' name right won't change nothin', I can still beat yer ass, boy."

"Oh, I'd really like to see you try it, old timer." Naruto taunted cracking his knuckles, and Merle smirked, doing the same, then the fists and feet started flying.

_Oh lord, not this again. _Daryl sighed, rubbing his temple, this had to be the third time during there trip that he had to break up a fight. He just hoped this time he wouldn't get hit by accident.

"Will you two both calm the fuck down already!"

**~ ~(Part2)~ ~**

The group back at the quarry were all doing their different jobs and other things to keep themselves occupied as the sun started to set a little more in the sky as it got closer to nightfall.

People like Carol, Lori, Emily and Amy were washing clothes, Leon and Glenn had to make a run into the city for supplies, Dale was on top of the RV keeping a lookout for walkers and Shane was messing around with the radio to see if he could pick up a signal. Of course, while the adults did their part in helping around camp, the children did what they all did naturally, they played.

Well ...everyone but a certain little girl.

Abigail sat on a log a little ways up the hill from the camp, she was worried about Naruto and Leon, though she knew that she shouldn't be. Leon was fine as long as he stayed with Glenn and Naruto, well, he could take care of himself, not only that, but he had two other people with him, Daryl and ...Merle.

She didn't like Merle, him or his racist comments.

As for his younger brother, she wasn't too sure what to think of him yet, he always seemed to keep to himself and only really ever talked to Merle. But, she knew one thing though, she liked him a lot more then she did the older Dixon, she didn't know if he was just as racist as him or not, but at least he had the decency to keep it to himself.

"Abigail, why are you over here all by yourself," A boyish voice asked from behind her, she turned around and saw it was Carl, with Sophia standing next to him. "Aren't you bored being up here alone?"

Abigail nodded. "Yeah ...a little, but I'm worried about Naruto, he's been gone for almost three days now."

"Oh," Carl let out, before saying. "Well, if you ask me, I think he's just fine. I mean, you saw what he did to those two walkers when we first came here."

"And, he has Daryl and Merle with him, too," Sophia added shyly. "So he has someone watching out for him."

"I know that ...I just miss him, I haven't seen him in a while," the young Hispanic girl admitted. "He's never been gone for this long before ...I wish he'd let me go with him."

"You know he wouldn't do that, it too dangerous out there," Carl said simply. "And he's not the one to put anyone in danger if he can help it. He'll be back before ya know it."

"I sure hope so."

Abigail knew that Carl was right, with all the walkers and stuff out there, there wasn't any chance of him taking her out with Daryl and Merle to hunt. That, and she had no idea how to kill a walker, sure she knew you had to get it in the head, but she had no idea how to bring it down to her level to do that since most that they came across were taller then her.

"So ...do you want to play with us?" the dark brown haired boy suddenly asked. "We were about to play tag down by the quarry until lunch was ready."

Abigail thought about for a moment, it wasn't like she had anything else to down, so hopping off the log, she nodded. "Sure ...I was starting to get pretty bored here anyway."

"Okay ...well, tag, you're it now!" Sophia yelled as she tapped her on the shoulder and ran off with Carl.

It took Abigail a moment to chance on, before she started chasing after the two. "Hey, that's cheating, Sophia!"

And that was exactly what the three did until lunch time, and even after that, they still found things to do like playing board games and skipping rocks in the water. Soon, the day slowly turned to afternoon as the sun started to set over the horizon. By this time, Abigail laid inside her tent humming a tune, reading one of here books, that was when Leon poked his head in to check on her.

"Hey there, kiddo~ ...how you feeling?" He asked, bending down to look into the tent.

"I'm okay," Abigail answered. She sat up and faced him. "How was your trip into the city, did you find anything?"

"Yep, we found plenty of stuff, bottled waters, canned goods, some snacks," Leon said with a smile. "...All the meat had gone bad though, there were flies and maggots all over it just crawling on it and don't even get me started on the mil-."

"Eww! I don't want to hear about that," Abigail said in disgust.

Leon chuckled at her. "Hehe~ I'm just kidin' with ya, Abi~, actually, I got you a little something I thought you might like," he dug into one of his cargo pants pockets and pulled a book, she couldn't see the title on the cover, because it was gift wrapped for some reason. "Here."

"You know, It's not my birthday yet, Leon," she said as she tore off the wrapping. An excited smile came to her face when she took it out and saw the title. "Oh my god~! Leon, where did you find this?"

"Book store a few blocks away from the food market, I was going to get you something else, but then I saw this on the shelf and thought 'what the hell, I might as well get her something that will help her survive in this world'," Leon said, shrugging. "So I ended up getting that, there's more out there to worry about then just walkers."

Abigail just starred at her book in awe, the book that Leon had gotten her was a martial arts and self defense guide called 'Muay Tai and you'. She had never been one to buy books like this, that was more so her dad, but considering how the world was now, learning to fight didn't seem like such a bad idea, plus maybe Naruto might even help her learn when he got back.

_And, at least I'll have something to do now. _She thought to herself still smiling. "_Gracias_, Leon, I'll take really good care of this. Promise."

"I know you will. Oh yeah, and also-."

"The Dixon's are back!" The two both heard Andrea announce.

Leon smirked. "...Right, uh, Naruto's back from his hunting thing."

Laying her newest book on her sleeping bag, the young girl didn't waste anytime hopping up from her spot and running out the tent past Leon, who followed her, chuckling at how fast she ran off.

**~ ~(Part3)~ ~**

Naruto was just a few feet away from the treeline, he had a bruise on his cheek and a busted lip that had already healed thanks to the nine-tailed fox's chakra, so the only thing to be seen was a bit of blood. Unfortunately for Merle, he didn't have an abnormal healing rate like the blonde, his lip was still swollen and bloody and his cheek was bruised. But, other then that he was fine.

"None of this would have happened if you'd watched your mouth," Came Naruto's smug tone.

Merle glared over at the shinobi, looking pissed. "Fuck off, boy. Before you find ma foot in yer face, again."

"I just saying," Naruto muttered.

"I swear, you two need ta chill the fuck out," Daryl said. "All that noise y'all both made in the woods called like four walkers to us."

"We handled it just fine."

"I don't give a rat's ass what ya handle, I ain't gonna be killed because of yer stupidity!" Daryl yelled at them, before angrily strutting off passed the other oncoming survivors, who just glanced at him.

_Well ...damn, I guess he has a point there. _Naruto thought with a sigh. He knew fighting with the older Dixon wasn't helping anything, but Merle talked too much for his own good. And it annoyed the young jinchuriki to no end.

Shane was the first one to walk up and greet them. "It's nice to have you guys back," he said before glancing back to where the younger Dixon had stumped off. "What's wrong with Daryl?"

"The usual stuff, so what's been going on back here?" Naruto asked. "Anything happen while we were gone?"

"No ...I got the radio to work though, that's something at least."

The blonde nodded. "I see ...well, I gonna go see how Abig-."

"Naruto!"

Naruto let out a gasp when a small figure ran into his stomach, he looked down and chuckled, seeing who it was. "Hey, Abigail ...hows it going?"

"I'm fine ...you should take a bath soon, you smell," Abigail said, before looking up at him with a smile. "_Bienvenido de vuelta_."

Naruto ruffled her hair with a grin as he said sarcastically . "Hehe~ well thanks, as if I didn't know I needed a bath. Cut me some slack, I was out in the hot woods for two days, you wouldn't smell so great either."

The young Hispanic girl giggled and let go of him, then she leaned over to the side, starring at the dead deer. "So ...where did you guys catch this?"

"Uh, by some stream, actually I just helped drag it back, Merle was the one that shot it."

Merle smirked with pride. "Yep, nice an' clean too, this will be enough to keep us fed for at least three days."

Abigail's mood did a total three-sixty, when she look over and glared at the redneck. "I didn't ask you. I asked Naruto."

"What was that, I go out and hunt, help drag food back for yer ass and this is what I get, huh?" Merle said as he bent down to her level. "I think a 'thank you' is in order little Missy ...I know yer parents taught ya some better manners then that."

Abigail muttered something under her breath, but the older Dixon didn't catch. "What was that, girl?"

"I said, thank you," she muttered out.

"See, now was that so hard for ya ta say. Two easy words." Merle tried to pat her on the head, but Abigail pushed his hand away. He let out a laugh and stood up. "Well ...I'm gonna go check on ma brother, just leave the deer here for now." And with that the older man walked off towards the side of camp where him and his brother stayed.

Abigail just glared as he left, she really didn't like the redneck at all. "_Cabrón_."

"Abigail, language," Naruto said sternly, scolding her.

The young girl frowned. "But, _hermano mayor_, he-."

"I know, Abi~, I know," Naruto sighed. "Just put up with him, okay? ...Do it for me."

Abigail still had a frown on her face, but she gave a small. "Fine, whatever you say."

Naruto smiled. "Good. Anyway, did anything happen while I was away?"

"Well ...Leon got me a martial arts book earlier, it looked really useful," she answered. "Do you want to see it?"

"Hehe~ sure, lead the way."

Abigail smiled and grabbed the blonde's hand, leading him towards her and Emily's tent. They stopped for a little while to talk to Leon and Emily, then went off to have a look at the book. Afterward, Naruto played with the kids for a little while, he even showed them how to play ninja like the kids in Konoha used to do before he actually became a real ninja one himself, they only had small twigs to use for kunai, but it was something.

Things were peaceful right now, well, as peaceful as things could get at the end of the world.

* * *

><p>And done! Remember to review, leave suggestions and all that, also I'd like to add ...NaruHina all the way! Thank you, Kishimoto-Sama for that awesome chapter!

Peace~


	7. AN from yo homie Bee

**A/N**

Yo what's up everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated my story, but things have been a little hectic in the real world lately with exams over and all that shit. Plus, I was sick a few days back. So, I'm putting this story on hiatus …

**Why?**

Because, my partner who I was working on the story with, brain storming and all that stuff is sorta busy with some family things at the moment ...what that is I really have no idea, not that it's any of my business anyway. So, I'll be starting my very own crossover story until he returns, like I did before. Again, for people who like this story, sorry ...it's not over though!

...Man, I really never thought I'd be writing something like this, I was trying not to, but ...whatever, that's how the worlds words, ya do things you don't want to.

Peace~!


End file.
